fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Micaiah
:Izuka: "For the good of Daein's future, we must ignore this threat." :Micaiah: "I understand. And that's why I won't take any troops. Only myself... And my old friends will go." :Pelleas: "M-Micaiah!" :Micaiah: "If you refuse them your permission, I will go alone." ::''-Micaiah, Izuka, and Pelleas'' Micaiah (ミカヤ, Mikaya?) was a wielder of light magic and the leader of the Dawn Brigade. She has the unique skill, Sacrifice. Before The Mad King's war Before Mad King Ashnard declared war on Crimea, Micaiah's early occupation was that of a fortune teller in Daein. During this time, She met a young boy named Sothe They promised to look after each other forever. However, due to the fact that she was a branded, the prospect of Sothe traveling with her and catching the backlash of the prejudice she would receive was unthinkable, so she left him. They were reunited a while later and they promised to never leave each other again. Occupation of Daein After the Mad King's war, the Begnion occupation forces took control of Daein. During this time Micaiah met Sothe again, who had become one of the Crimean soldiers serving under Ike during the Mad King's war. Micaiah and Sothe reunited, forming the Dawn Brigade, a group of freedom fighters fighting for a free Daein. The Liberation Army Eventually, The Dawn Brigade stumbled upon a rumor that the Son of Mad King Ashnard, Prince Pelleas, was secretly raising a liberation army in one of Daein's many deserts. The Dawn Brigade stumbled upon an abandoned fort in the desert where Pelleas was hiding out. The Dawn Brigade helped the still - small Liberation Army defend against the attacking Begnion soldiers. Once the soldiers had retreated, the Dawn Brigade met with Prince Pelleas and his assistant, Izuka. Pelleas recognized Micaiah instantly as the Silver Haired Maiden, and appointed her as the vice-commander of Daein's Liberation Army. At first, Micaiah and Sothe were reluctant, but then they complied. Once Daein was freed of Begnion, Pelleas appointed Micaiah as the supreme commander of Daein's armies. Eradication of the Laguz. When the Laguz alliance declared war on Begnion for Begnion's killing of a Laguz messenger and their burning down of the Serenes forest, King Pelleas ordered Micaiah to lead Daein's armies into battle - On the side of the Begnion empire. At first, no one knows why he did this, but then it is revealed that King Pelleas had un-knowingly signed a Blood pact with the Begnion Senate, and it was the Begnion Senate that ordered Daein to eradicate the Laguz Alliance. Yune, Ashera, and Sanaki When the goddess Ashera awoke and Petrified everyone on the continent of Tellius, Micaiah's armies, and Ike's armies (Who were on the side of the Laguz.) were petrified. The only non-petrified people were the "Chosen" People (Who happened to be all the playable characters), who had been protected by the second goddess Yune, the twin sister of Ashera. Yune had awaken along with Ashera. Ashera had petrified the world because she was the goddess of order, and the Alliance's war brought nothing but chaos. Yune was the goddess of chaos and her aim was to un-petrify everyone. (She had formerly been dwelling inside a bird, but then she entered Micaiah and would often take control of Micaiah.) Yune (Through Micaiah) explained that that the only way to un-petrify everone was to go to the Tower of Guidance and defeat Ashera there. During this time, it was revealed that Micaiah was apostle Sanaki's true older sister, being the true apostle of Begnion. After Micaiah went on to become the 15th Queen Of Daein at her subjects' entreaty ushearing a new era of peace and prosperity after Pelleas (depending on the option you chose earlier in the game, she either becomes the queen after his death or he abdicates his rule to her willingly) , being married to Sothe, making Sothe the King. Starting Stats |Light Mage |1 |15 |2 |7 |8 |7 |10 |2 |4 |5 |Light Magic Category:Fire Emblem:Radiant Dawn Characters Category:Playable characters